Dreams Of Past Actions Of Present
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: when Sasuke thinks of what happened to Naruto long ago it makes him sad. Naruto attempts to cheer him up. bad summary sorry read for more rated M for a reason. SasuNaru. first story uploaded be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams of Past, Actions of Present

Chapter One

_"Goddamn you, he's bleeding to death! Do something you stupid bitch! Do _

_something! He can't die. He can't."_

Sasuke woke for what felt like the millionth time that night. Carefully yet

urgently he reached over beside himself, and sighed when he felt the soft, tender

skin of his lover beneath his fingertips.

"Just a dream." he whispered softly to himself.

He felt the boy beside him shift, and looked over just as the luminous blue

eyes opened. Even in the dim light, Sasuke could tell that the boy was smiling

brightly, and he returned the smile as best he could.

"Morning," the boy said, stretching a bit.

"Morning?" Sasuke asked, confused, according to him it was still dark out.

"Yeah, the sun'll be up in about four hours." he answered.

"So what do you want to do until then, Naruto?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

"I don't know, you tell me," Naruto said.

"Hmm well I know what I want to do." Sasuke said slyly. "but since

you're awake you can do it for me." Naruto blushed at these words, then turned

a deeper shade of crimson, as Sasuke shifted into a laying position with the blanket

thrown aside. Naruto's eyes widened, and he moved away slightly.

"I- I can't." he said, lowering his eyes submissively. Sasuke frowned, and

gently he put one of his pale hands on Naruto's chest to help himself up so he could

rest on his elbow.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked the boy, who looked up at him tentatively.

"I'm confused, I've never done this _this way_ before. It kind of scares me. I-

I'm usually the uke, and vice versa with you. I just don't know what to do."

Naruto said softly.

"Follow your instincts." was all Sasuke said. He took Naruto's hand, and

placed it on his knee. "Now do what your instincts tell you to." Naruto ran his

palm up the brunette's leg, before letting it rest on Sasuke's hip. Sasuke waited

patiently, as Naruto tried to figure out what to do next. Naruto seemed to

become more and more frustrated with himself as the seconds passed. Finally he

just gave up, heaving a big sigh he looked apologetically at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down again. Sasuke sighed.

"It's okay." he said, reaching out to touch the blonde's face lovingly. "It

will take some time for you to get used to making the first overture. You'll get

better at it over time."

"I hope so. So... what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smiled, and that was the only answer Naruto got, before the

brunette's lips crushed against his own, making him gasp involuntarily. When

Naruto moaned loudly, Sasuke pulled back, and waited for the blonde to open his

eyes, before kissing him again. This time was gentler than before, and Naruto felt

the apprehension build, as Sasuke placed his hand on the small of his back, pulling the blonde deeper into the kiss. When the raven haired boy pulled back he waited for Naruto to catch his breath. Sasuke stared at the blonde, caressing him with his eyes. Naruto blushed, and Sasuke noticed the 'whiskers' become larger, and more jagged around the edges.

Sasuke leaned closer to the younger boy, allowing his lips to brush Naruto's ear as he sang his favorite song softly.

"I wanna make love, sweet love

all night long to the rising of the sun

bring your body close to mine

and it feels so right

don't let go of me

boy the chemistry between us I can't explain

I love to hear you call my name

and I can see it in your eyes that you want me too

don't you be afraid of what I'm gonna do to you

boy the tears you cry are out of happiness

pleasure instead of loneliness

and here every single part of me inside of you

me and you me and you makin sweet love"

Naruto felt shivers of both hot and cold go up his spine, and he blushed when he felt Sasuke's tongue on the side of his neck. He hadn't noticed that Sasuke had stopped kissing him until he spoke again. "You look nice when you do that." Sasuke reached over and brushed his knuckles over Naruto's cheek. Naruto felt shivers again at the gentle touch.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked softly.

"You're being gentle." Naruto stated.

"Oh, would you rather wake up achy, with cuts and bruises marring your perfect skin?" Sasuke asked.

"No but-"

"Well you shouldn't complain when I do what you want, or like. Anyways the Med-nin said I should be more careful with you. I mean, your accident really scared me Naruto. I thought I was going to loose you." Sasuke said.

"But you didn't," Naruto said quietly.

"No, but I could have. I don't want to waste my life thinking only of myself when you're here, and you need me." Sasuke said in a finalizing tone. Naruto took the hint that the conversation was over when Sasuke leaned down to place gentle kisses on his neck, chest, and lips. Sasuke pulled back, looking at the ugly scars on Naruto's neck. _'Why didn't the kyuubi try to save him? It must have known that he was in danger of dying.' _Sasuke thought to himself, a frown creasing his brow.

Naruto pulled him out of his thoughts, when he shifted uncomfortably.

"Where'd you go?" Naruto asked jokingly. Sasuke grinned, before he bent his head again, to kiss the soft skin of Naruto's stomach. He heard the blonde gasp, and smirked, moving steadily down toward the top of Naruto's soft pajama pants. (A/N Sasuke doesn't wear pajamas to bed;)

He pulled the offending garment down a few inches, until he could see the soft blonde hair of the 'lower parts'. He leaned down, and ran his tongue up Naruto's happy line. He felt the blonde shiver, and smirked to himself.

He pulled the pants down further, grinning when he saw Naruto's eyes widen when the cold air hit his member. Sasuke pulled them down further, following them with nips, and kisses, until he could pull them off. He moved back up, and kissed Naruto's lips once again. The kiss was fleeting, momentary, and ended as quickly as it had started. Naruto wrapped his legs tightly around Sasuke, and rolled over, so that the brunette was on the bottom.

"Wow that was unexpected. Where'd this bout of confidence come from?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Lust."

Sasuke smiled at the blonde's simple answer. Naruto reached over to open the top drawer of the bedside table, and pull out a yellow-ish bottle. Naruto slowly opened the bottle, while grinning at Sasuke the entire time. The bottle clicked open, allowing a faint scent of bananas to fill the room. He squeezed some of the jell onto his fingers, and wrapped them around Sasuke's cock, causing the older teen to emit moans and gasps, as he slowly he rubbed the lubrication over Sasuke's shaft.

Naruto felt a slight pain in his thighs as Sasuke dug his nails into his legs, leaving bloody cresant gouges. Their moans mingled as one, one's moan of ecstasy, and the other's of pleasure-filled pain. Both knew what they wanted, and both knew that they were to reach the same destination. The only question was who would get there first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

When Naruto finished lubricating Sasuke, he moved up, so that his opening was above the head of Sasuke's dick. Slowly he impaled himself onto Sasuke's cock with a hiss of pain. It was all Sasuke could do to not thrust up into that tight heat. He held onto the covers, twisting them in his grasp, to keep himself from hurting his lover. The sensation was amazing, Naruto was so tight, and hot, even though he'd just fucked him last night.

Sasuke noticed right away when Naruto stopped moving. Sasuke opened his eyes to look at his uke, the blonde had tears running down his cheeks, and his head was thrown back, obviously enjoying the pain. He saw Naruto open his eyes, and watched as the blonde let his gaze drop to the older teen. The connection between them was obvious.

"Ride me." Sasuke said. Naruto dropped his gaze submissively, and lifted his body, until only the head of Sasuke's dick was inside of him, before letting his weight drop again. The feeling of this was enjoyable, but Sasuke found that Naruto's rythym was too slow. So he gently pulled Naruto off of himself, and when Naruto gave him the go ahead he thrust back into the heat. Reveling the maons that tore from Naruto's throat, Sasuke sped up, wanting the blonde to beg for more.

Leaning down he whispered into Naruto's ear. "When I'm finished with you, you'll be begging me for mercy." Naruto's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something back, but Sasuke cut him off with a searing kiss. Forcefully he pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth, ignoring the excrutiating pain, when the blonde bit down instinctively. A few moments after, he pulled away, a line of bloody saliva still connected them togeter. Sasuke swallowed the blood with a shudder, and watched the moonlight play across Naruto's soft skin, after a few moments he lost himself in the dancing swirls of light. They brought him back to the time that he loved best.

Flashback

_'The moonlight crawled across the street chasing away the summer heat, the small boy shivered, as he waited outside of the theatre for his date. He had been standing there for an hour or more, and finally, defeated he started home, choking back the tears. He let his blonde hair hang limply in his eyes. Suddenly he felt a soft hand tug on his sleeve, and turned with a ready hand, to defend himself, but it was only the teme Sasuke. "What do you want Teme?" he asked bitterly, as he turned. "So Sakura fucked you over again huh?" Sasuke asked. Naurto stopped walking, slowly he let the word leave his lips "yes." The three letters plummeted to the sidewalk, smashing into a pool of blood and glass. "Hmm" Was all Sasuke said. Naruto stopped walking again, his hands balled into fists. All he could think as he slowly turned was 'If that Teme has even a shadow of a smile on his face I'll smack him so hard that he'll never smile again.' But Naruto was surprised when he looked at the brunette, for Sasuke had a look of sympathy on his beautiful face. 'Wait where the hell did ' beautiful' come from?' Naruto asked himself. He looked at the ground as other worse words entered his mind, but looking at the ground horrified him, because this let pictures enter his mind, and no matter how hard he tried, they would not go away. He heard Sasuke chuckle. "My but you would make a lovely Uke." Naruto's mouth fell open as he looked up at the brunette. The moonlight turned his perfect skin into Ivory, and made his obsidian eyes shine with a lurid light. "What?!" he asked, surpried at how his voice trembled. "A lovely Uke." Sasuke repeated. "Go fuck yourself!" Naruto said raising his voice. He turned quickly, and ran into the night. As he ran one though replayed in his mind. 'And that brunette bastard would make a lovely Seme.' The next day he got a poem from Sakura that read:_

Sorry

All day I think of how love lives

By it's lying dreams at night

Each frown a deadly wound it gives

Each smile a false delight

If I seem a plesant lady to you

It is for another's love I do

If I am filled with joy

Distain must make me coy

This is the peace that lovers find

Such is the life they lead

Blown here and there by every wind

Love, like flowers grown from seed

It's war, now peace, then war again

Desire, Despair, Delight, Distain

Some power in my revenge convey

The love from you I cast away.

_The paper fell to the floor, and was quickly replaced with a cell phone. Naruto dialed Sasuke's number, and impatiantly waited for the brunette to pick up. "Hello?" a bored voice drawled. "Sasuke, what did you mean last night? About my being a lovely Uke." Naruto asked. "Exactly what I said. It was also partially an invitation." Sasuke answered. "An invitation?" Nauto asked. "Yes, so what do you say?" Sasuke asked. The other end was silent save for the soft breathing, before Naruto finally answered slowly. "Okay" He said, before hanging up. Sasuke smiled to himself, as the blonde hung up. Carefully he stood up, so the blonde didn't have any idea the he'd been below the window the entire time, and walked home with a renewed bounce in his stride. _

End Flashback

Sasuke smiled, before leaning down to capture the blonde's lips with his again. The kiss lingered between them, and this time when Sasuke pulled away, Naruto moaned deeply in his throat, and tried to pull the brunette back down to himself, but Sasuke pulled away again. With a groan, Sasuke slowed his pace, and pushed deeper into the blonde, searching, feeling for Naruto's prostate. Naeruto felt the change of depth, but before he could register what was happening, he saw a burst of white hot stars, as Sasuke hit his sweet spot. The raven-haired boy heard Naruto gasp softly, and aimed at that spot again. Naruto moaned as Sasuke rammed into his prostate again. 'No No!' his mind screamed, but his mouth whould only form the word "more". Sasuke grinned, and rammed into the spot again. Naruto's sences exploded, and he came on Sasuke's stomach, and his chest. The brunette felt the blonde clench around him, and he fell into oblivion, filling Naruto with his own seed. They lay together panting, with the outcome of their love making drying on themselves. Sasuke ran his fingers over Naruto's chest, and placed is fingers in his mouth sucking on them with a look of ecstasy. Naruto pulled Sasuke's hand away from his mouth, and replaced them with his lips. He pushed his tongue gently past Sasuke's lips, and explored around. He could taste the tang of himself in the cavern, but beneath that he could taste the brunette's essence. As soon as Naruto pulled back, Sasuke stood up, and walked over to the computer desk. He opened the top drawer, and pulled out a small slip of paper. Walking back to the bed he sat on the edge, and wordlessly handed the paper to Naruto. The blonde unfolded the paper, and read the words on it.

_No One Was There_

_When I fell_

_No one was there to help_

_When my life fell apart_

_No one was there to help piece it together_

_When I reached out for help_

_No one was there to offer a hand_

_No one was there for me in the past_

_But you will be here for me now_

_I won't always be alone_

_Though my past has been abusive_

_You will help me forget the pain_

_The hurt, and betrayal_

_That eats away at my soul_

_You make me complete_

_You make me happy_

_Why do you always understand_

_When no one else ever does_

_Why do you take my hand _

_When no one else ever could_

_Why do you mean so much_

_When no one else does_

_These questions of why _

_Burn my being_

_They will go unanswered,_

_For I already know it_

_The answer is; I love you_

_Naruto, I've always loved you, no matter what I said to you. I know that I can be a real bastard, and I'm sorry. But even if I don't say it out loud this is how I feel. This is how I've always felt. I love you Naruto, and I always will. My love for you insatiable._

_Sasuke U.  
_

Naruto sat in stunned silence, clutching the paper tightly. Sasuke watched the blonde closely, he couldn't see his face, and so didn't see the tears until one fell onto the paper with a splash, Sasuke let out a soft gasp, slightly taken aback by the blonde's show of emotion. Slowly the brunette reached out, and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, he could feel it trembling. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto turned to look at him, His eyes were shining, but buried under the light was a dark pain, one that had been there for a long time. A darkness that was slowly torturing the blonde from the inside out. The darkness would have a hard time extinguishing the flames in the blonde's eyes though, and Sasuke would do anything in his powre to make the light brighter to burn the Shadow with it.


End file.
